


pierced by cupid

by halcyonwhispers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Cameo by Sehun, College AU, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, ballet student!winwin, everyone is in love with sicheng, johnny is in distress, me too, skater!Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonwhispers/pseuds/halcyonwhispers
Summary: Johnny's totally crushing on this beautiful ballet dancer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cledritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/gifts).



> somewhat based off this super cute tumblr [prompt](https://pinkwinwin.tumblr.com/post/156452551303/ummm-i-need-a-johnwin-sk8erboiau-with-a-happy) (*≧▽≦) i hope op likes my take on it. 
> 
> me n clay were talking about this prompt for about two weeks straight, and im so excited for her to read this @-@ i really hope you enjoy it!<3

Johnny choked down his laughter when Sicheng awkwardly held out his arms, probably hoping that would keep him steady on his skateboard. His stance was as wobbly as a newborn calf, all trembling knees and nervous eyes.

He grinned and pushed him forward.

There were few other people in the park who rode by with a snicker at seeing him teach. Johnny knew most of these assholes he regrettably called friends. He promptly ignored them even though Sehun would surely say something back at their dorm.

Sicheng let out a squeak when Johnny pushed the board harder with his boot, nudging him to go faster. Maybe it was a little sadistic, but he couldn’t help but to enjoy the way Sicheng’s slender fingers reached out. Johnny quickly let go of him, opting to watch the other roll away.

Sicheng’s hand fell to grip his jeans instead. Johnny had to rip his eyes away from them. They were way too fitted, and the blue shirt he wore was too big, the long sleeves hid his fingers. The neckline was wide enough that his collarbone kept peeking out to greet his stare.

“Aren’t you supposed to be graceful and shit,” he found himself asking in a tighter than normal voice. He added in a laugh to make it better. The words swayed in the breeze without any bite.

Sicheng glared at him for that, taking the challenge to heart. “This is my first time. I need time to learn!” He looked around the skate park for a moment and then before Johnny knew it, his eyes went wide and his mouth set itself in that adorable, little pout. Behind him, the sun lazily sat on the horizon, sky a dusty pink and orange. “Youngho…help me,” he whimpered, and Johnny’s heart totally flipped.

Aw man.

Johnny felt his blush spread from his neck to his ears. “Ok, ok,” he said. Trying to ignore the drumming of his heart, he stepped closer to Sicheng. Even in the cool Chicago breeze and in his ripped jeans, he felt embarrassingly warm.

Sicheng looked forward, already at a stop, and waited for him to instruct him on his stance. However, as he pulled his black beanie further down his head, Johnny stared at him. He raised his arms to guide him, but… His gaze fleeted between his hips and his shoulders.

Would it be too forward to place his hands on his hips like he wanted too? They weren’t dating, but…

They’ve known each other for a less over than a year now, and Sicheng was never one to pull away from him when Johnny casually swung his arm over his shoulders. They’ve gotten close, a lot closer than what people would expect from a hip-hop student and foreign transfer from the ballet division. Who knew crashing into someone on his board could start a friendship?

Yet what he wanted now wasn’t quite in terms with what friendship meant.

Johnny’s hands fell back to his side and into his pockets.

Sicheng glanced back at him. “Just straighten up and don’t lock up your knees.” His eyes dipped into what looked like disappointed, but when Johnny blinked, it was gone. Johnny’s mouth twisted. “Good,” he managed to get out. “Now kick off the ground.”

He did what Johnny said, and off he went at a fast pace.

“Oh! Oh!” The look on Sicheng’s face melted away the uneasy feeling growing inside Johnny’s chest. “Youngho, look!” He pushed off on the ground again to go faster, mouth set in a laugh. Sicheng looked back at him, and his face looked brighter than the fading sunlight.

Johnny grinned, hooting and clapping until he spotted Sicheng racing towards one of the park’s crater-like ramps. “Aye!” He shouted, feet already running towards him.

Sicheng’s face blurred on confusion before he looked forward and yelped. All at once, Sicheng jumped off the skate, his legs tangled together in the confusion. The movement knocked him off balance in the landing. Just as he started to fall, Johnny reached out and caught him in his arms like the cheesy romcoms he secretly loved to watch.

Sicheng’s nails dug into his arms. Through the soft material of his shirt, his heartbeat fluttered like a frightened bird. His lips formed an _o_ at their closeness. Johnny stared back him, out of breath, blinking.

This reminded him a little of the day they (he) crashed into each other after rounding the corner. However that time ended with Johnny helping a sore Sicheng climb up the steps to leave him with his dance instructor.

Thankfully he hadn’t gotten injured. No dancer could live with a hurt ankle. Not to mention one of Sicheng’s teachers, Jongin, would have probably ripped him a new one for causing injury to his best student.

Suddenly Sicheng shoved his face away, half yelling out, “W-wait!” He back pedaled away from him, face aflame. “I-”

“It’s-” Johnny started at the same time. He still felt out of breath, even though it was just a short sprint. He felt awkward all of a sudden. He felt too shy to speak properly even though he was one of the least shyest people he knew.

Yet luckily, he heard another voice call out to him. Both he and Sicheng looked away from each other to the source.

“Oh thank God,” he murmured as Ten came waving over to them, backpack on and skate in hand.  

He forced a smile on his face, hoping to hide the face he was blushing. He nonchalantly pushed his hair out of face.

Ten reached out and they clasped hands. Maybe he hasn’t seen-

“Dude! Were you going to kiss?” Ten grinned, obviously teasing. His eyebrows wiggled with his words. Even though the question was meant to be a joke, it took Johnny by surprise. He uncharacteristically sputtered, knowing that Sicheng’s gaze was just as wide as his own felt. “Hey Sicheng,” he added, waving to him. Sicheng waved back, suddenly silent. He chewed on his lower lip, looking everywhere but at Johnny.

Johnny wasn’t sure if it was because of Ten’s presence or the word _kiss_. Either way Sicheng stood quietly next to him.

Ten, still with that clueless smile on his face, peered around as if looking for someone. “No Taeyong today, Sicheng?” It was an innocent enough question, but it still made Johnny wrinkle his nose. “Or Yoonoh?” Johnny resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Never mind the fact he introduced those two to Sicheng, but it seemed that they never missed a chance to coddle him whenever the chance arose.

He wasn’t jealous.

Sicheng drew his digits close to his mouth, fingertips barely visible due to the length of his sleeves. “Oh… No, not today.” He smiled shyly. “I forgot to tell them I was coming here with Youngho.”

So what if Taeyong bought Sicheng ice cream all the time? Who cared about all mall “dates” Yoonho was constantly reminding him they went on?

Not Johnny Seo that’s for sure.

“Kun and Yuta were going to come, but our teacher kept them for some extra lessons,” he continued. Ten _ahh_ ed and nodded, saying he wished he was getting extra lessons for his foreign language class.

At Yuta’s name, Johnny made a noise but quickly hid it by coughing roughly into the crook of his arm. At their looks, he muttered something about a sore throat and looked off into the distance.

Kun was like brother to Sicheng, one of the few guys who apparently wasn’t thirsting after him immediately after meeting. It wasn’t him who he was worried about.

It was _fucking_ Yuta Nakamoto and his _fucking_ anime collection that irked him. It’s the same anime collection that he used to tempt Sicheng into staying late at his room for binge watching. An event that happened too often for his liking.

Johnny was convinced that Yuta made sure to blow up his Snapchat to remind him that _he_ was the favorite. They’re in the same ballet classes so that give him an edge too. That had to be cheating.

But Yuta wasn’t here. So take that, you otaku bastard, he thought smugly.

When he came back into the conversation, Ten babbled about how his Korean class was kicking his butt. He peeked over at Sicheng and quickly become captivated by the way his blush made him look fucking angelic.  

Honestly it looked like an angel threw up on his face. No wait, that’s not a good comparison.

Kiss. It was like an angel smothered kisses all over Sicheng’s cheeks and left that rosy color.

At that moment Sicheng lifted a hand to brush back a lock of black hair from his face. He delicately tucked it behind his ear. Again his chest felt oddly tight.

Johnny was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Sicheng start to fidget.

“Um.” Sicheng bit on his bottom lip, a thing he did when he was nervous. Ten perked up at his words. Sicheng was rather quiet unless he was around good friends (like him, Kun, or fucking Nakamoto), and while he and Ten were on agreeable terms, Ten was still rather new territory. “I need to go, uh, home now…” he practically whispered.

“I’ll walk you there!” Johnny said loudly. He mentally slapped himself and cleared his throat. “I’ll walk you there,” he repeated again in a chiller tone.

Sicheng shook his head, feet already making their way to grab in the direction of his dorm. His hands waved him off and glanced away. “It’s ok, Youngho! I- Um, bye!” he got out before turning around completely.

“Bye…” Even to his own ears it sounded depressed. He watched him walk away until Ten snorted next to him.

“You let him call you _Youngho_?” he quipped, almost giggling like a 5 th grader sharing gossip. Johnny smacked his arm. “ _Ow_! What was that for?!”

“I don’t know if I should thank you or hit you! So I’m doing both- THANK YOU!” _Smack_.

“Sto- WHY!?” _Smack_.

Johnny screeched.

.

Later that night he stared at his phone in dread. He didn’t want to leave things with Sicheng… _weird_ like that. But he didn’t know how to fix it. Johnny sighed and rolled over in bed.

“Just fucking text him already and stop moving around,” Sehun snapped from across the room. He had on his sleeping mask, the pale blue one with the word _Baby_ stitched into it.

Johnny made a face in his direction and shut his eyes tightly. Sehun had a point. Surprisingly enough.

His thumbs hovered over the keys before typing out something simple:

_Hey_

Johnny sent it out before he could change his mind. He smacked the phone face down on the sheets and buried his face in the pillow. Maybe he could smother himself to death. So he had this crush on the hot, adorable, quirky boy from the ballet division.

There he said it. No big deal. Johnny could handle it.

The phone vibrated and he squealed.

“Shut the fuck up!” Sehun threw a pillow at him. He turned away, loudly muttering about his stupid crush.

“Fuck off, Sehun,” he said through his smile. His eyes scanned the text message,

 **_Hi ( ´_ ** **_▽_ ** **_` )_ ** **_ﾉ_ **

Johnny laughed.

_wyd ?_

**** **_Nothing much. Yuta’s coming by to bring me and Kun food_ **

Fucking Yuta. Johnny would bet his fucking perfect head of hair that sneak’s just trying to end up staying late so he can share a bed with Sicheng.

One time they all hung out at Taeyong’s house and his little brother, Donghyuck, ended up pulling the same trick. The munchkin even tried to smooch him right in front of them during a game of Overwatch. He’s not sure who was angrier out of all of them: Taeyong, Yuta, or Donghyuck’s boyfriend.

(or himself)

So Yuta’s reusing a 17 year old’s little tricks. Could he be anymore unoriginal?

Johnny stared hard at the screen.

_Oh_

_That’s cool_

He groaned the second it sent out. _That’s cool?_ There’s nothing cool about that. He flipped over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. There’s also nothing cool about being jealous. He glanced over at the screen and nervously waited for those three little dots to just fuck off.

Just when he was about to bang his head against the wall, Sicheng replied.

**_did I make you mad today at the park?_ **

_what?_

_of course not_

_you could never do that_

**_really?_ **

_yeah, what made you think that bullshit?_

There was another pause.

**_When ten came by_ **

**_you got really_ **

**_quiet_ **

The texts came in parts like Sicheng’s own thoughts were just as scrambled.

**_and just_ **

**_nevermind._ **

**_I sound dumb now that im telling you._ **

Johnny’s lips parted, mind racing.

_hey, im not mad at you_

_Im just being weird._

He chewed on the inside of his check. He pushed his fingers into his hair to shove them out of his face. For some reason, now didn’t seem like the right time to spill to Sicheng about his crush on him.

_but nothing’s wrong. I promise im not pissed or anythin_

**_( ´_ ** **_△_ ** **_｀_ ** **_)_ **

**_ur really not mad?_ **

At the sight of the emoji, he sighed. Back to normal and out of dangerous territory. He could almost see the hopeful look in Sicheng’s pretty dark eyes. 

_I promise lol_

**_I was so worried,_ **

**_especially after I almost crashed into the hole_ **

**_(/^_ ** **_▽_ ** **_^)/_ **

Did he think Johnny got mad because he caught him? Nevertheless, he sent:

_lmao, the ramp is called a bowl dude_

_but do you wanna hang out tomorrow?_

Sudden, yeah he knew but better to rip it off like a bandage.

            **_（_** ** _*´_** ** _▽_** ** _｀_** ** _*_** ** _）_** ** _Sure!_**

**_Pick me up at the studio. Its my turn to lock up._ **

**_Is 6 ok with you?_ **

_totally!_

He didn’t even care if he sounded too eager at this point.    

 **_(_ ** **_❁_ ** **_´_ ** **_▽_ ** **_`_ ** **_❁_ ** **_)*_ ** **_✲_ ** **_ﾟ_ ** **_* see you there then! Haha_ **

 

.

 

Johnny looked himself over once more in the mirror. He squinted at his reflection. Why of all days did his hair… He groaned, toying with his bangs before sighing and pushing his hand through his hair.

“Got that hot date?” He heard Sehun ask from behind. His roommate lazed on his bed, flipping through a magazine.

“Maybe,” he replied. It wasn’t a date, Johnny knew that, but it didn’t stop his heart from speeding up.

“Hmm.” Sehun kept his gaze on the magazine. “I should get ready too. I’m supposed to meet up with Junmyeon. He’s taking me shopping.” He sat up with a smug look on his face.

Of course he would look cocky. Junmyeon bought him anything that Sehun decide he wanted for the day. Must be nice having a sugar daddy. Yet he just smirked, slipping over a navy windbreaker over his black shirt. “Have fun with sucking money from him… And other things.” He cackled. Man, that was a good one, he thought, bending over to get his board from under the bed.

Sehun rolled his eyes with a little smile. “You’re just jealous I get to suck anything. What’s your place in line to talk to your little ballerina?”  

Johnny’s laughter cut off. “Not funny,” he hissed. Sehun grinned. Ok, so it would’ve have been if it was it about anyone else.

He glanced at the time and cursed. He wanted to get there early. Johnny quickly grabbed his keys and phone and hurried to put on his combat boots by the door. Stuffing the ends of his jeans into them, he called out a quick “Later” to Sehun.

It wasn’t until he was outside that he dropped his skate on the ground and rode off.

Johnny wondered what places they should go this time. Yesterday was the skate park, the time before that was the ice cream parlor downtown, and before _that_ they watched a movie in his dorm.

Johnny weaved through a couple of students, effortlessly shifting his weight on the board as he made his way towards the ballet dance studio. He took a turn and pushed off the ground in one smooth stroke.

The day was pretty nice, like yesterday. Spring was finally here and thank fuck for that. The Chicago’s freezing temperatures kept most people inside for half the year, and it seem that people were finally starting to come out from the winter and finals induced depression. The weather was perfect to go out. Maybe to the ice cream place again, he wondered, coming up to Sicheng’s building.

He hopped off his skateboard and walked in with it in hand. Johnny paused for a moment, trying to remember where the elevator was. After a while of wondering around, he finally looked at the clock on the wall. About 10 minutes past 6.

“Seriously?” he muttered. And after he tried his best to get here early. “Fuck it.” Johnny scanned the floor and spotted a door with the words STAIRS. Hell, the things he does for love, he thought as he made a beeline for it.

Soon, after climbing 3 floors, Johnny arrived on the right hall slightly out of breath and annoyed with whoever the fuck designed this building without putting the evaluator in line of sight. He cleared his throat, fingers combing through his windswept hair as he walked by a couple of glass doors. Most of them where dark and emptied for the hour expect the last room lit with bright light.

Sighing in relief and giving up on his hair, he approached it with a hand outstretched to knock on it when he froze.

He stared into the door, clearly seeing Sicheng inside. But before his knuckles could brush against the glass, he stilled. With breathe caught in his lungs, he watched Sicheng dance.

Johnny had seen him dance before, at recitals or random times when Sicheng suddenly fell into an invisible rhythm. Time and time again Johnny’s never been able to move his eyes from him, and this time was no different.

Sicheng was as fluid as a stream of water, sleek and gentle. Johnny stared as Sicheng leapt into the air and came back with a twirl. His eyes closed in the reflection of the huge mirror he performed before, lashes running for miles along his upper cheeks. It was hypnotic how Sicheng moved with elegant flickers of his feet and arching sways of his arms.

Johnny stood there staring for a moment longer. He didn’t want to ruin this. It looked too perfect. Sicheng looked perfect.

Finally Sicheng’s dance came an end, finishing with a soft bow to the mirror. He stayed that way for a moment until he looked up and met his gaze in the mirror. Sicheng screamed and swirled, entangling his feet and dropping flat on his butt.

Johnny gasped, rushing inside to help him.

“W-what are you here?!” Sicheng asked loudly, out of breathe, shock painted all over his features. He stared up at him from the floor and Johnny held out his hand. Sicheng blinked serveral times before slipping his hand in Johny’s. 

Johnny threw his hands up after Sicheng awakwardly stood on his feet. “Our da- I- I mean, the day. We were going to hang tonight, right?” He almost let it spill. This wasn’t a date, no matter what he felt, it wasn’t.

“Oh…” Sicheng said wearily and nodded. His eyes grew huge. “Right! What time is it?” When Johnny said it was about 6:20, Sicheng winced. “I’m so sorry, Youngho!” He looked around the room. “I guess I got caught up practicing…” Sicheng looked worried, but Johnny couldn’t help but to stare at him. He looked so beautiful like this; flushed cheeks, hairline wet with sweat, and chest rising and falling from dancing.

Sicheng glanced back at him and noticed his gawking. A light flickered on in his eyes. He smiled slyly. “Do you like what you see?”

“W-what? I- I was just- Like- You-” Johnny stuttered, hating the way he felt his face burn up. The other laughed, already turning away back towards the mirror. He had his eyes closed.

“Play me something,” he said. Johnny eyed his image in the mirror. His eyes roamed the room until it found a piano in the corner.

“Why,” he forced himself not to sound so nervous. He still walked over to the piano and slowly sat down.

Sicheng opened his large eyes, smile reflecting in them. “Please? Something that remind you of me.”

Johnny swallowed and placed his hands on the keys. He took in a breath and started. He was about less than a few seconds into the song when he saw Sicheng rise his hands and _move_.

Johnny almost missed the next note because of how Sicheng distracted him, but quickly recovered. He tried to keep his gaze on Sicheng.

The dance was completely different than the one he was practicing. This had more aggression, more passionate somehow. Sicheng looked at him in the mirror, a secret placed in his lips in the way he smiled at him. Every leap and twirl he made this time kept Johnny’s heart pounding. If he was a breathtaking stream before, Sicheng transformed into a memorizing hurricane now.

Sicheng’s eyes never left Johnny’s in the mirror, and for every second he watched him, Johnny felt his throat grow dry, his palms sweat. It was at that point that Sicheng caressed his jaw and then slowly dragged his fingertips down his neck.

His fingers slipped off the keys before he realized his mistake. “Fuck! Ok, I can’t take this anymore!”

Sicheng seemed to snap back into reality, turning around in surprise. “Youngho?” His barely touched the air when Johnny walked over to him.

He couldn’t hear anything over his blood rushing in his ears. His heart drummed like a war cry. What was he doing? His thoughts were a jumble of lost half confessions. No more. “I like you!” Johnny shouted, closed his eyes hard. His heart jumped to his throat. "Like I really, _really_ like you, and you don’t have to like me back, but I just need you to know because-”

A slender finger pressed against his mouth, cutting him off. Johnny slowly opened his eyes to find Sicheng staring back at him.

Then somehow his lips where on his and all thoughts cut off.

Johnny almost squealed in his shock, but kept still. He opened his eyes wider to make sure, that yes, Sicheng was really kissing him. His hands slowly moved up until they rested gentled on his shoulders. Sicheng made a noise and pressed himself closer, mouth nudging Johnny to part his lips.

He kept down his whimper when Sicheng’s tongue stroked his own. His hands wrapped around Johnny’s back, fingers pressing harder into when he tilted his head up more to deepen the kiss.

The seconds dissolved and his lungs begged for air did Johnny pull away. Even then, Sicheng smoothed a smaller kiss into the corner of his mouth. He was murmuring something softly in Mandarin. Johnny could vaguely hear the tiny whimper of “Youngho” spoken in a heated voice.

“I’m…guessing you like me too?”

Just like that, he broke the mood. Sicheng blushed, pulling away, and slapped his shoulder. “Of course I do! I wouldn’t kiss you if I didn’t, Seo Youngho!” Johnny grinned widely, reaching to pull him back him. He laughed and kissed his lips again. “You make it hard not to fall in love.” Johnny pecked his lips. “You and your…Mmm…stupid, perfect hair…Hmmm.” He smiled into the kiss that time, almost bursting out laughing. “I was…scared you didn’t feel the same as I did,” Sicheng confessed. His fingers traced circles onto Johnny’s chest.

“What- When? I mean, how long did you like me?” Johnny asked, smiling so hard his checks physically hurt.

Sicheng bit his lip, looking away. “Since you crashed into me…”

Johnny gasped. “No way! Does Yuta know? Yoonho? Kun? Fucking _Taeyong_?”

Sicheng shook his head, blushing harder. “I didn’t want anyone to know… Because what if you didn’t feel the same way? Although there were some signs…”

Johnny was caught between throwing his fist in the air because he finally got a reason to tell all of Sicheng’s “suiters” to fuck off with a smile.

The rest of his sentence processed, and Johnny frowned. “Wait- What do you mean _signs_?”

His boyfriend (??) rolled his eyes, hiding his coy smile behind his hand. “Really? You’re really saying that? Think about all the times you lift your shirt to swipe off sweat- something you only ever did around me. Or the way you give in to whatever I wanted. Or always want to walk me home and to class. Or how you always only get me in free to your dance concerts. You were also totally going to kiss me at the skate park and-”

Johnny’s face flushed crimson with each word. “Holy crap. Was I really that obvious?” Sicheng giggled and kissed his check.

“Well… I never said anything because I wasn't just sure if you…if you really liked me, or if it was just me hoping…” He looked down.

Johnny stared back at him. Finally, he pulled away completely to Sicheng’s dismay.

“Dong Sicheng,” Sichneg blinked up at him, “will you be my boyfri-” He cut him off once more. Johnny could practically feel his giggle against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My fav part was definitely the mirror scene //// what did you guys like??
> 
> also guys dont sleep on johnwin, its a good and wholesome ship. i love it so much. I think its right under taewin. And taewin is my nct otp. 
> 
> did you guys know that johnwin isnt event in the tags?? Like please let this ship have a tag pls...,,,.,
> 
> I love comments and kudos pls and thank you <3


End file.
